Zarc Takuma
Zarc Takuma is the main protagonist of Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V: A King's Legacy. He is a newcomer Pro-Duelist, wishing to become the new King of Games, much like his previous predecessors have accomplished only by participating in every National Duel Circuit. He also happens to be an alternate version of the Supreme King Demon Duelist Zarc of another universe where this version of Zarc did not become corrupted by his dragon's hostile and aggressive nature, the horrid demands from the audience, and his aim to become the strongest existing duelist. This divergence causes in this universe for the Original Dimension to never split into four dimensions, thus remaining intact and Zarc does not get split into four reincarnations, nor does Ray Akaba suffer his similar fate. Design Appearances Zarc is a young man around the age of 18-Years Old. He has silver hair with light green highlights that is spiked up and side-parted as well, and his eyes are yellow. His attire is a blue and white jacket with orange borders, and a black undershirt. Zarc is shown to wear along thick red-brownish gloves, black pants with brown chaps, faded golden knee pads, dark-blue suspenders with faded golden buckles hanging from a red-brownish belt with two large holsters, a large faded gold buckle, and brown shoes with dark-blue outlines and straps. Personality Zarc's personality is similar to his four fragments. Abilities Zarc has the unique ability to hear the voices of Duel Monsters as rumored by many people. This turns out to be true as while he may not be able to communicate with his dragons, he can fully comprehend their emotions and what they are try to tell him. Etymology Zarc's name is an inspiration from being past antagonist such as his named being spelled in a similar manner to Zorc, the name use when he is become one with his dragon becomes Z-ARC, much like Z-one. Finally he holds the title Supreme King, the reference to Jaden Yuki's dark side and progenitor. Biography History Arc League Championship Neo Friendship Cup Heartland Duel Carnival Generation X Tournament Relationship Ray Akaba While his alternate version did not show indication of a interaction or relationship between Ray, this Zarc is childhood friends with Ray Akaba. Like their incarnations, Zarc and Ray's relation mirrors a reflection of those between "Yuya and Yuzu", "Yuto and Ruri", and "Yugo and Rin". Ray adores Zarc's goal in entertaining people and admires him for it. Ray dislikes violence and chaos as seen with Ruri where she commented dueling was meant to bring smiles and fun, not destruction, something which Zarc ensures her sticks to trying to make people smile for her. Then Ray is shown to keep Zarc in line and not try to goof off just as Rin would scold Yugo for his impulsive and stubborn nature. Even though a relation is not seen with Yuri and Serena, Ray is the kind of woman that does not want to be a damsel in distress and is independent, so she sometimes is annoyed when there are time Zarc tends to save her and she begrudgingly denies needing help, causing the two to have their bickering. Zarc is seen being sneaky with Ray and tries to tease or prank her, resulting in Ray using Yuzu's infamous paper fan and chases Zarc around with him. Deck Zarc uses an archetype he dubs, "Supreme King", consisting of Dragon-Type monsters and Spellcaster-Type monsters, all of which are majority converted Pendulum Cards. His deck focuses on Pendulum Summoning by swarming his field with his monsters and using the dueling method to support his Extra Deck Summonings to bring forth his four ace dragons, "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon", "Starving Venom Fusion Dragon", "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon", and "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon". He seems to use his dragons and their powerful Effects to overwhelm his opponents and force them to use all of their monster's effects, face-down Spells and Trap cards. Much like his alternate version's reincarnations, Zarc likes to focus on his Pendulum Summoning to entertain (Yuya), rely on luck when in a dire dangerous circumstance (Yugo), force his opponent to battle his monsters when push into a corner (Yuri), and use a defensive and stalling style (Yuto). Duels Category:Zangetsu13 Category:Male